Mario is Gone
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: When Mario strangely dissappears, only Luigi can save him. WARNING : NOT A LOT OF DETAIL AND SHORT CHAPTERS AHEAD!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY SECOND MARIO FANFICTION. THE TITLE IS FROM 'MARIO IS MISSING!'**

An evil plan ran through the Kooper King's mind.

'I've capturing Princess Peach for so long now. Mario had always defeated me. If I capture _him, _what can he do? Who can free him?'

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom…

'Luigi, that's who, is here to jump!' Luigi yelled.

He looked at Mario jump height record. Luigi knew he could jump it. Luigi bent down, and released a massive jump, easily more than twice as high as Mario's last jump.

'And he said I could never beat it!'

Suddenly his brother came running up, with Toad right next to him.

'What's going on?' Luigi asked.

'Bowser has a evil plan! I've heard it's different from the old ones!' Mario explained.

'I better come with you.'

'No way.'

Luigi was amazed why.

'Why not?'

'No one knows what his new plan is. If something bad happens to me, you have to be back-up.'

Mario set off towards Bowser's castle. Luigi was glad he could be backup. The toad saw how high Luigi jumped.

'Wow. So it _is_ true that you jump higher than anyone else!' He admired.

'Not even my bro admits it.' Luigi sighed.

**It's now evening. Mario has reached Bowser's castle.**

****Mario almost felt scared about what Bowser's new plan will be. As soon as he stepped in, Bowser landed right in front of him.

'You have no chance now Mario!' He boomed.

Mario quickly jumped into action. But Bowser planned everything and dropped a bomb right on Mario. Everything around him went black…

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	2. New, Sad Life

**HOPING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER BETTER THAN THE PROLOGUE! SORRY FOR SO MUCH OF PEOPLE SPEAKING! MAYBE THAT'S THE TYPE OF STORY THIS IS! AND I AM AWARE THAT MARIO AND LUIGI ARE NOT SPEAKING ITALIAN!**

When Mario came to, he was in a very dark metal room. It was cold and dank. It had no escape at all.

'Where am I?'

The only way to look out was a tiny, glass-less window, too small for even a baby to get through. It was the only source of light, but the light was an eerie red.

'How did I get here?'

He looked out, and saw lava, gombas, koopas and many other things alike.

'I must be at Bowser's castle.' He realised how far from home he was.

Before he could look for any longer, Bowser's face appeared just out the window. Mario jumped.

'Don't you remember? I defeated you!' Bowser boomed.

'You, defeated, me?' Mario was having a hard time believing what he had just heard.

'Of course. I turned the tables!'

Bowser nearly burnt Mario with his fiery breath. Mario barely managed to dodge it. Bowser stomped off, probably to do some evil business.

'Time to get out of here!' Mario yelled when Bowser was gone.

He ran to the other side of the room, unable to see anything. However, he suddenly tripped halfway.

'What?'

He turned to see a chain tied to his leg.

'Oh no. How am I meant to get out now?'

Mario sat down in the red light, almost crying.

'If only I could see Luigi…'

**BACK AT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM…**

It had been a full day since Mario was gone for. Luigi was waiting in their house, and was starting to get worried.**  
**

'Where is he?' He wondered.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Luigi just signed. It was quite boring not racing Mario to it. He answered it, and Peach was on thr other side.

'Luigi here!' Luigi called.

'Luigi, can you please come over?' Peach asked.

'Why?'

'Well, Mario hasn't come here in a day. It isn't like him.'

'I'll be right over!'

Luigi hanged up the phone, and quickly set off towards the Mushroom Castle. The trip was lonelier than other trips.

**AFTER A LONG TRIP BECAUSE TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENED IS TOO HARD…**

Luigi stood outside the castle. It looked so different without Bowser raiding it every day. Luigi opened the door, feeling enlightened about being in the castle. He walked upstairs and opened the door there. He saw Peach waiting for him.

'So, we're here to talk about Mario?' Luigi said.

'Let's go into my room at talk about it.' Peach said.

Luigi was now kinda happy. This was the first time ever he could even go near her room.

They entered, and Luigi thought the room was wonderful; seemed fit for a princess. Luigi looked at a framed picture of Mario. Luigi was barely a speck in it. He got kinda angry inside, but he wasn't the guy to show it. Peach started talking.

'It's been one full whole day since any of us had even seen Mario.' She started.

'Last time I saw him was when he setted off to investigate Bowser's new plan.' Luigi added.

Peach was surprised that Luigi didn't go with him.

'He didn't let you come?'

'Nope. He said I needed to be back-up.'

'There's no way Bowser could have won.'

Luigi thought about what Peach just said. It was true that Mario had always won, and Bowser was defeated. But what if Bowser's new plan was to capture _Mario _and not Peach?

'Bowser's got him!' Luigi yelled.

'What?' Peach exclaimed.

'Think about it! Bowser had a new plan. You've been here for a whole day, and Mario been's gone for that long!'

'Shouldn't we just wait until tomorrow? If Mario doesn't come back, he's been captured.'

Luigi had to take a long time to think about it. Finally, he made up his mind.

'Alright. But I'm setting for to find Mario right after that!' He agreed.

He ran back home, trying not to think too much about Mario.

**THE SUN ROSE FOR THE NEXT DAY…**

It seemed so lonely without Mario. Luigi wished he could see his older bro. It was almost time to set of to looked for Mario.

'Whenever you are bro, I will find you!' Luigi whispered.

He couldn't even bare think about what was happening to Mario…

*at Mario* Life was even more horrible for Mario. The room he was locked in was cold and dark. The chain around his leg was too strong the break.

'Luigi probably doesn't even know where I am.'

Mario was the closest to crying than he even was. He was thinking about the adventure he had with Luigi. Bowser came looking through the small hole again.

'Oh Mario, if only you see how you looked right out! I'll just keep you in here forever!' Bowser laughed.

Bowser just wanted a reaction from Mario. And he got one. Mario burst into the tears. Bowser just laughed, and walked off.

'I don't think I'll ever see Luigi again…' Mario cried.

**SORRY FOR SPEEDING AND LACK OF DETAIL. CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT (REMEMBER THAT)! MARIO AND LUIGI ARE REALLY MISSING EACH OTHER! LUIGI IS VERY LIKELY TO SAVE MARIO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUT DOES MARIO STILL REMEMBER PEACH?**


End file.
